


A Bit Tied Up At The Moment

by AgentStannerShipper



Series: tumblr ficlets [15]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, Mission Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 19:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17452769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentStannerShipper/pseuds/AgentStannerShipper
Summary: Merlin and Harry aren't your usual hostages.





	A Bit Tied Up At The Moment

**Author's Note:**

> From the prompt: Merlin and Harry on a mission together, and they both get captured.

“You know, this wouldn’t have happened if you actually listened to me.”

Harry scoffs, “I fail to see how this is _my_ fault.”

“If you had stopped showing off for one second, you would have actually paid attention when I told you the alarm was still active.”

“You didn’t have to come in after me!”

“I was your backup! It was my _job_ to come in after you!”

The thugs holding them look back and forth between Merlin and Harry like they’re watching a tennis match, absolutely dumbfounded. Harry and Merlin are back to back, tied to their chairs, wrists bound behind their backs, and they’ve been bickering since the hoods were pulled off their heads to reveal a dank, underground room dripping water down the walls and smelling like mould and old shoes.

“Um-“ One of the guards goes to interrupt, but Harry fixes him with a sharp look and, despite the fact that the man has a few inches and probably a hundred pounds of muscle on him, he shuts up.

“And you didn’t think to radio for anyone else?”

“There wasn’t time!”

“I thought you were supposed to be a genius.”

“I _am_ a genius.”

“I’m having a difficult time believing that, considering the circumstances.”

“Will you two shut up?” The door bangs open, and in storms Samson, a very influential drug and arms dealer whose crime ring Kingsman had sent Harry and Merlin to infiltrate and observe. _Observe_ being the key word, for all the good it’s done them. Samson drags a metal chair out of the corner of the room and straddles it backwards, arms crossed. “Now. You’re going to tell me who you are and who you work for, or I’m going to cut your fucking tongues out.”

Harry glances over his shoulder at Merlin, “Well, he seems a bit cross.”

“Trust me, I’m a lot crosser, and when we get out of here-“

“Enough!” Samson slams his hand against the metal as he stands, and the sound echoes loudly through the room. “What is wrong with you two?”

Merlin jerks his head towards Harry, “I married an idiot, that’s what’s wrong with me. As for him, there aren’t enough hours in the day.”

“I beg your pardon!” Harry says indignantly.

Merlin rolls his eyes, “You’re ridiculous, don’t even try to deny it.”

Samson stares. Vaguely, Harry wonders if it’s possible for that vein to burst out of his forehead.

“I’m not denying anything,” he says. “But you _did_ marry me. Surely I can’t be all that bad.”

“ _Really?_ ” Samson says, clearly caught between angry and incredulous. “You’re having marriage counselling _now_? While I’m trying to interrogate you?”

“Just a minute,” Harry tells him pleasantly. “We’ll get back to you shortly.” Then, to Merlin, “Come on, darling. Tell me something you love about me.”

“Well, there is one thing-“

Samson loses it and lunges forward, and in one smooth motion Merlin grabs his gun and fires three perfect shots in quick succession, Samson and his two thugs dropping to the ground. Merlin grins back at Harry and finishes, “You’re _very_ good with your hands.”

Harry frees his own wrists, fingers still a bit sore from untying Merlin’s bonds, “You’d think one of these days, criminals would learn that if I can reach your hands, it means I can untie you.” From there, the ropes around their ankles are easy work, and they stand as one, Merlin rolling his shoulders to work the kinks out as Harry plucks a gun from one of the fallen henchmen.

“You don’t think Arthur will be too cross that we’ve killed the target, do you?” Harry asks idly, checking the clip to make sure it’s full.

“I’ve got the list of Samson’s contacts upstairs with our gear. That’s all we really need, so technically the mission was still a success.”

“Alright then.” Harry opens the door and gestures for Merlin to go first, “Shall we, darling?”

“Thank you, love.”


End file.
